


Exceptions

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horns and hooves are not always the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exceptions

Sam was starting to understand the phrase 'fool's errand.'

Because it turns out unicorns, as well as being incredibly rare, are also impossible to catch, or find.

He's half scratched to pieces from slithering through bushes and there's mud caked up the entire left side of his jeans, thanks to the fact it's rained pretty much non-stop for four days and the ground is slippery.

He doesn't even know why Dean couldn't come out and collect the unicorn hair himself. It's not like either of them are qualified for unicorn hunting. God, the thing would probably burst into flames if Sam went near it, so he's hoping to maybe find some that the unicorn has left on some brambles or a tree or something.

He's not even expecting to see it.

Which is why he comes to such a messy halt, air exploding out of him when he pushes his was through two bushes and it's just _there_.

Right there, not fifteen feet in front of him.

The twitching, glowing white skin of a unicorn. It's stood before the stream, hooves making dents in the grass. It's bigger than Sam always assumed it would be. He'd always thought it would be a small, delicate sort of horse with a dainty spiralling horn.

It's not, it's a damn great horse with a fiercely sharp horn that arches up and out like a lance. It's not only - he hesitates to use the word 'beautiful' but it's a unicorn so it probably applies - it's also fierce and alive, smelling like warm horses and summer, steam curling off its twitching skin. It's like something that should be pulling a chariot of the Gods.

It whickers, throws its tail and munches at the grass in front of it. Then whinnies interest and starts walking towards the trees.

Sam looks right.

Not two feet away from it, leaning against a tree, is Lucifer himself.

The unicorn takes another step and Lucifer stretches out his hand.

Something cold lodges in Sam's throat.

He half skids down the embankment.

"Don't."

Nothing grisly happens.

The unicorn's nose bats at Lucifer's outstretched hand until the devil obediently strokes it. It gives a soft huff of appreciation and lets itself be petted.

"Don't what, Sam? Did you think I was going to kill it?" Lucifer's shakes his head, as if he's disappointed. "Do you know how rare they are?"

Sam takes another few stumbling steps. But the unicorn seems happy enough, pushing its nose into Lucifer's hand.

The devil's barefoot, which seems oddly surreal.

In fact all of this is surreal.

"How can you even touch it, I thought you had to be -" Sam stops.

Lucifer looks at him sideways, fingers still sliding their way through the unicorn's white mane.

"A virgin?" he offers.

Sam nods dumbly.

"I am an angel, Sam," Lucifer reminds him, as thought it should have been obvious.

"Yeah, but, I mean you've been in a hell for thousands of years," Sam points out, awkwardly.

Lucifer's rubs the unicorn's nose with the palm of his hand, fingers just barely touching its horn.

"My true form incinerates any demon that touches me," he says quietly. He's not looking at Sam now. Like he doesn't want to admit how many of them tried.

Lucifer's strangely still for a long moment. So long that the unicorn nudges his shoulder until his hand starts moving again.

"Do you want to touch it, Sam?"

Sam blinks.

"What? I mean, I can't, I'm not, uh, qualified."

Lucifer makes a soft noise of amusement.

"It hasn't been touched by an angel for a very long time," he offers. "It's in a very good mood."

Sam shakes his head. But his feet are very slowly taking him forward. Taking him closer to the smell and warmth and the almost familiar soft-heavy huff of animal breath.

"I'm not a -"

"I am." Lucifer draws him forward and, before Sam even registers what's happening, Lucifer has tangled their fingers together and -

 _Holy crap_

Sam's touching a unicorn.

  



End file.
